


La estrella verde

by MARYXULA



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: El monje rojo cuenta una bella historia al pequeño Zelgadiss.





	La estrella verde

-¿Ya ha terminado la lluvia de estrellas? -Preguntó Rezo al oír mis pasos aproximándose.

Yo exclamaría alzando y agitando los brazos ilusionado:

-¡Sí! ¡Y he visto muchas estrellas! -

-¿En serio? -Me preguntaría él alzando una ceja mientras me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Así es! ¡He pedido muchos deseos! -Le confirmaría yo sin dejar de gritar entusiasmado cogiendo una silla para sentarme lo más cerca posible de su lado.

-Estoy seguro que todos ellos se te serán concedidos. -Dijo antes de hacerme una pregunta extraña. - ¿Te fijaste en si alguna de ellas tenía un color inusual? -  
La pregunta no parecía difícil de responder sin embargo yo al no lograr comprenderla, rascándome la cabeza me quedaría callado un buen rato antes de exclamar:  
-¡Pero si las estrellas no tienen color, son como halos de luz! -

Rezo reiría meneando la cabeza, lo cúal me haría sentir más confuso. Volviendo a rascarme la cabeza requeriría saber de qué iba todo eso, es decir, que significado oculto había en la preguntita. Rezo recobrando la compostura con elegancia, una elegancia que a veces me dejaba un poco alelado, no tardaría en aclarar mis dudas.

-Verás, mi niño, hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, todas las estrellas que existen en el universo, pidieron al Creador de todo, poder bajar a la tierra, él, por supuesto se lo concedería. Asi que en una noche como esta, del cielo descenderían miles y miles de estrellas, posándose en toda clase de lugares, haciendo así que aquella noche la tierra brillase como nunca ha brillado pero pasado un tiempo, las estrellas volverían al cielo, cosa que extrañó muchísimo al Creador de todo, ¿qué haceís aquí, acaso no deseabais estar en la tierra? Les preguntaría y ellas le responderían Si, señor pero como resulta que hay tanto miedo, tanta maldad y tanta pena, hemos decidido volver. El Creador de todo viendo lo asustadas que estaban diría Es normal, pues este es el lugar que os corresponde, un lugar en el que no hay pena ni sufrimiento, en que todo es perfecto. Las estrellas se irían colocando en sus respectivos lugares mientras el Creador de todo las iba contando hasta que se dió cuenta de que faltaba una. ¿Qué estrella falta?, ¿Se habrá perdido a mitad del camino? No pararía de preguntar hasta que una voz le dijo se trata de la estrella verde, ella decidió quedarse. ¿Y por qué haría algo así si todas las estrellas han regresado? Querría saber el Creador de todo, la voz le respondería mi señor, precisamente porque siente que su lugar esta en la tierra, donde hay dolor y pena. El Creador de todo se quedaría todavía más asombrado, por lo que de pronto querría saber cúal era el nombre de esa estrella. ¿Y cómo se llama la estrella verde? Por cierto, la única estrella de ese color entre todas. -

-¡Ostras! -Se me escaparía. -¡Esa estrella verde tiene que ser muy especial! ¿Cómo se llamaba? -Me moría de ganas de saber.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Ni siquiera te lo figuras? -Me preguntaría Rezo antes de resvelarme el momento más importante de todo el cuento. Yo negaría con la cabeza suplicandole que me lo dijese:  
-¡Venga. dimelo, no tengo ni idea! -

Rezo suspiraría como si yo fuese su alumno más retrasado o algo así y me contestaría:  
-El nombre de esa estrella es Esperanza. -Y rotomaría la pregunta. -Por eso me gustaría saber si has llegado a ver alguna estrella interesante caer esta noche. ¿La has visto o ni te has dado cuenta? -

Ahora que la comprendía, pude responderle pero la respuesta me entristeció tanto.

-No, creo que esta noche todas las estrellas eran normales. -  
Rezo debió de percibir la tristeza en mi voz pues diría:  
-No pasa nada si no la has visto, ya verás como la proxima vez te fijarás en las estrellas con mayor atención. -

 


End file.
